


a sweet ending to a sweet decade

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Happy 2020!, Last Fic Of The Decade, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve didn't think they'd make it this far.
Kudos: 3





	a sweet ending to a sweet decade

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!
> 
> 2019 has been insane, and i can't thank you all enough for the support on my works. i'm very excited for what 2020 holds, and hopefully the new decade brings some good memories. this is my last fic in both this year and this decade.
> 
> here's some tony/steve/bucky and nat/bruce for your troubles. i love you. thank you.

2020.

Steve didn’t expect the team to come this far, to be honest. Here he sits, though, with Tony and Bucky pressed against his sides and Peter’s feet stretched across their laps. Clint, Bruce, and Natasha are curled up in their own areas and although Steve would’ve loved Thor to join them, New Years isn’t really a big event for him or his people.

This isn’t something he expected to have. Everyone Steve had loved had died off when he was trapped in ice for more than 70 years, and to be surrounded by a family the day before a new decade began is something he never thought he’d have the honor to experience. There’s the popping of fireworks outside the tower, and the T.V. is on a good enough volume for everyone to hear.

“Hopefully 2020 isn’t as bad as 2019 was,” Tony says, patting Peter’s legs. Peter nods, and Bucky reaches forward to grab the bowl of pretzels that nobody on the team had touched. There was no apple pie left. Tony had grumbled about it, ‘those damn super-soldiers eat too much,’ but had left it alone and went for the leftover ice cream. He didn’t get to the bottom of it before it all melted, left abandoned on the coffee table. 

“I wonder how many times we’ll have to save the world next year,” Bruce speaks up, and Natasha shrugs her shoulders. Bucky begins to absentmindedly rub at Peter’s feet, metal thumb pressing into the boy’s heel. He chuckles, leaning into Steve, and Steve leans back.

“My bet’s on 30.” Bucky uses his flesh hand to brush his hair behind his ear, and Steve notices how clean his hair actually is. Normally Bucky never manages to cut through the grease that builds up. Tony had offered him advice, and the blonde forgets what it was, but maybe it worked.

“30? My bet’s on 50. Those damn aliens just don’t give up.” Tony chuckles, leaning into Steve just as Bucky did. Peter looks like he’s falling asleep. Steve glances at the time. 11:57. “Before aliens, though, I gotta fight Bucky. Which one of us is gonna get to kiss the Captain?” Steve chokes, and Bucky laughs before narrowing his eyes. Natasha hides her laugh. Clint’s fallen asleep, or he looks that way. Bruce pretends to not be interested in the conversation.

“It’s not going to be _you._ I’m his best friend.” Bucky grins at Tony, and Tony snorts. Steve’s face is bright red. It’s 11:59. Everyone on the T.V. starts to count down, and Natasha turns to Bruce. Peter looks excited as they reach 5, then 4, then 3, and Steve’s smug when he just leans back.

It’s 2, and then 1, and then it’s 2020, and Bucky reaches Steve first, kissing him sweetly. Tony squints, leans over and punches Bucky in the shoulder. Steve rolls his eyes, kisses Tony too because why not, and leans back to watch everyone on T.V. celebrate the new year.

Bucky and Tony laugh and Natasha presses into Bruce. Peter finally allows sleep to catch up with him.

Steve’s surrounded by his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you next year!  
> See what I'm up to for the next hour (and more) here:
> 
> twitter ; schlattsstrange, boomerrjoseph  
> instagram ; lonelydxnce  
> snapchat ; catlattetm
> 
> Thank you all for an amazing 2019. Have a good 2020.


End file.
